W pustyni i w puszczy/Rozdział XXVI
Noc zeszła spokojnie i lubo na południowej stronie nieba nagromadziło się dużo chmur, ranek uczynił się pogodny. Z rozkazu Stasia Kali i Mea zajęli się zaraz po śniadaniu gromadzeniem melonów, strąków akacjowych i świeżych liści oraz trawy i wszelkiego rodzaju żywności dla słonia, którą składali następnie nad brzegiem wąwozu. Ponieważ Nel chciała koniecznie karmić osobiście swego nowego przyjaciela, więc Staś wyciął dla niej z młodego rosochatego figowca coś w rodzaju wideł, aby jej łatwiej było spychać zapasy na dno wąwozu. Słoń trąbił od rana, upominając się widocznie o posiłek, a gdy następnie ujrzał na krawędzi tę samą białą istotkę, która nakarmiła go wczoraj, powitał ją radosnym gulgotaniem i natychmiast wyciągnął ku niej trąbę. Przy świetle poranku wydał się dzieciom jeszcze bardziej olbrzymi niż wczoraj. Chudy by bardzo, ale wyglądał już raźniej i zwracał ku Nel swe małe, bystre oczy prawie wesoło. Nel twierdziła nawet, że przednie jego nogi pogrubiały przez jedną noc, i poczęła spychać żywność z takim zapałem, że Staś musiał ją powstrzymywać, a w końcu, gdy się zadyszała zanadto, zastąpić ją w robocie. Oboje bawili się wybornie, a zwłaszcza bawiły ich "grymasy" słonia. Jadł on z początku wszystko, co mu pod nogi wpadło, lecz wkrótce zaspokoiwszy pierwszy głód począł przebierać. Trafiwszy na roślinę, która mniej mu smakowała, otrzepywał ją o przednie nogi, po czym odrzucał ją trąbą w górę, jakby chciał mówić: "Zjedzcie sami ten przysmak." Wreszcie, po zaspokojeniu głodu i pragnienia, jął wachlować się swymi ogromnymi uszami z widocznym zadowoleniem. - Jestem pewna - mówiła Nel - że gdybyśmy do niego teraz zeszli, nie zrobiłby nam nic złego. I poczęła nań wołać: - Słoniu, kochany słoniu, prawda, że nie zrobiłbyś nam nic złego? A gdy słoń kiwnął w odpowiedzi trąbą, zwróciła się do Stasia: - Widzisz, powiada, że tak. - Być może - odrzekł Staś. -Są to zwierzęta bardzo inteligentne i ten zrozumiał już niezawodnie, że oboje jesteśmy mu potrzebni. Kto wie, czy nie odczuwa też i trochę wdzięczności dla nas; lepiej jednak jeszcze nie próbować, a zwłaszcza niech nie próbuje Saba, gdyż jego zabiłby z pewnością. Ale z czasem może się i oni poprzyjaźnią. Dalsze zachwyty nad słoniem przerwał im Kali, który przewidując, że będzie musiał co dzień pracować na wyżywienie olbrzyma, zbliżył się do Stasia z zachęcającym uśmiechem i rzekł: - Pan wielki zabić słonia, a Kali go jeść, zamiast zbierać trawę i gałęzie. Lecz "pan wielki" był już o sto mil od chęci zabicia słonia, a że przy tym był z natury niezmiernie żywy, odpowiedział na poczekaniu: - Jesteś osioł. Na nieszczęście zapomniał, jak jest osioł w języku ki-swahili, i powiedział po angielsku donkey. Kali zaś nie rozumiejąc po angielsku poczytał widocznie ten wyraz za jakiś komplement czy jakąś pochwałę dla siebie, gdyż w chwilę później dzieci usłyszały, jak zwróciwszy się do Mei mówił chełpliwie: - Mea mieć czarną skórę i czarny mózg, a Kali jest donkey. Po czym dodał z dumą: - Sam pan wielki powiedział, że Kali jest donkey. Tymczasem Staś przykazawszy obojgu, by pilnowali jak oka w głowie panienki i w razie jakiegokolwiek wypadku przywołali go natychmiast, wziął strzelbę i poszedł do owej oderwanej skały, która zamykała wąwóz. Przybywszy na miejsce obejrzał ją uważnie, zbadał wszystkie jej pęknięcia, wsunął pręt w szparę, którą znalazł w dolnej części głazu, zmierzył starannie jej głębokość, następnie wrócił wolnym krokiem do obozowiska i otworzywszy puszkę z nabojami począł je liczyć. Zaledwie doliczył jednak do trzystu, gdy z baobabu rosnącego o pięćdziesiąt kroków od namiotu rozległ się głos Mei: - Panie, panie! Staś zbliżył się do olbrzymiego drzewa, którego pień, wypróchniały przy ziemi, wyglądał jak wieża, i zapytał: - Czego chcesz? - Niedaleko widać dużo zebr, a dalej pasą się antylopy. - Dobrze. Wezmę strzelbę i pójdę, bo trzeba będzie nawędzić mięsa. Ale po coś ty wlazła na drzewo i co tam robisz? Dziewczyna odpowiedziała na to swoim smutnym, śpiewnym głosem: - Mea zobaczyła gniazdo szarych papug, i chciała przynieść młodej panience, ale gniazdo jest puste, więc Mea nie dostanie paciorków na szyję. - Dostaniesz za to, że kochasz panienkę. Młoda Murzynka zlazła co prędzej po chropowatej korze i z oczyma błyszczącymi radości jęła powtarzać: - O tak! tak! Mea kocha ją bardzo - i paciorki także! Staś pogłaskał ją łaskawie po głowie, po czym wziął strzelbę, zamknął pudło z nabojami i udał się w stronę, w której pasły się zebry. Po upływie pół godziny odgłos strzału doszedł do obozowiska, a po godzinie mały myśliwy wrócił z dobrą nowiną, że zabił młodą zebrę i że okolica pełna jest zwierzyny, widział bowiem z wyniosłości prócz zebr i liczne stada antylop-arielów oraz gromadkę waterbucków, to jest kozłów wodnych, pasących się w pobliżu rzeki. Następnie kazał Kalemu wziąć konia i wyprawił go po zabitą sztukę, sam zaś począł oglądać starannie olbrzymi pień baobabu, obchodzić go naokoło i stukać kolbą w chropowatą korę. - Co robisz? - zapytała Nel. On zaś odrzekł: - Patrz, co za ogrom. Piętnastu ludzi wziąwszy się za ręce nie objęłoby tego drzewa, które pamięta może czasy faraonów. Ale pień w dolnej części jest spróchniały i pusty. Widzisz ten otwór, przez który łatwo się dostać do środka. Można by tam urządzić jakby wielką izbę, w której wszyscy moglibyśmy zamieszkać. Przyszło mi to do głowy, gdym zobaczył Meę między gałęziami, a potem podchodząc zebry ciągle już o tym myślałem. - Ale my mamy przecie uciekać do Abisynii. - Tak. Trzeba jednak wypocząć i mówiłem ci wczoraj, że postanowiłem zostać tu tydzień lub nawet dwa. Ty nie chcesz opuszczać swego słonia, a ja się boję dla ciebie pory dżdżystej, która już się rozpoczęła i w czasie której febra jest pewna. Dziś jest pogoda, widzisz jednak, że chmury gromadzą się coraz gęstsze - i kto wie, czy deszcz nie lunie jeszcze przed wieczorem. Namiot nie osłania cię dostatecznie, a w baobabie, jeśli nie jest spróchniały aż do wierzchołka pnia, możemy sobie żartować z największej ulewy. Byłoby też w nim i bezpieczniej niż w namiocie, gdyby się bowiem założyło cierniem każdego wieczoru i ten otwór, i okienka, które byśmy porobili dla światła, to mogłoby sobie ryczeć naokół drzewa tyle lwów, ile by chciało. Pora dżdżysta wiosenna nie trwa dłużej niż miesiąc i coraz bardziej myślę, że trzeba nam ją przeczekać. A jeśli tak, to lepiej tu niż gdzie indziej i lepiej w tym olbrzymim drzewie niż pod namiotem. Nel zgadzała się zawsze na wszystko, czego chciał Staś, więc zgodziła się i teraz, tym bardziej że myśl pozostania przy słoniu i zamieszkania w baobabie podobała jej się nadzwyczajnie. Zaczęła też zaraz obmyślać, jak sobie urządzą pokoje, jak je umeblują i jak będą się wzajem zapraszali na five o'clocki i na obiady. W końcu rozbawili się oboje - i Nel chciała zaraz rozejrzeć się w nowym mieszkaniu, ale Staś, który z każdym dniem nabierał więcej doświadczenia i przezorności, powstrzymał ją od zbyt nagłej gospodarki. - Zanim sami tam zamieszkamy - rzekł - trzeba wyprosić poprzednich mieszkańców, jeśli się tam jacy znajdują. To rzekłszy kazał Mei wrzucić kilka zapalonych i mocno dymiących, bo świeżych, gałęzi do wnętrza baobabu. Jakoż pokazało się, że dobrze uczynił, gdyż olbrzymie drzewo było zamieszkane, i to przez takich gospodarzy, na których gościnność nie można było liczyć. Rozdział 26